


Conference Jitters

by kereia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Friendship, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kereia/pseuds/kereia
Summary: "This conference is a really big deal.""Bigger than being nominated for the Nobel Prize?"





	Conference Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatiricalDraperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/gifts).



"Are you sure you have everything?" Darcy asked while she zipped up her boots.

Jane hovered in the middle of the hotel room, her eyes darting here and there. A palpable aura of excitement surrounded her. She was almost vibrating with nervous energy, and Darcy made a mental note to keep all caffeinated beverages away from her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have everything I need."

"Your tablet?"

Jane patted her satchel. "Yup."

"ID badge?"

"Haven't picked it up, yet."

Darcy gave her a look.

"I didn't want to take the chance that I might lose it. This conference is a really big deal."

"Bigger than being nominated for the Nobel Prize?"

"No. Yes? I don't know. I went to this stupid thing twice before, and no one took me seriously, okay? This is my chance to set the record straight, to–"

"Rub it into their faces that you were right and they were wrong?" Darcy asked with a knowing smirk.

Jane looked vaguely guilty. "You think that makes me a bad person?"

"You're talking to the person, who coated the inside of her math teacher's coffee mug with dish soap for a week because he accused me of cheating on a test."

"Did you?"

Reaching for her jacket, Darcy's hand stalled in mid-air. Her eyebrows went up behind her glasses. "If I had, there wouldn't have been any need to put soap in his mug."

"Right. Okay. Still, I should probably not be too obviously smug, right?"

Darcy finished dressing with a smirk. "I believe a moderate level of smugness is acceptable. Did you finish rearranging your powerpoint presentation?"

"I tried, but the original order was the best after all, so I put it back the way it was."

"A night well spent. That explains the jitters."

"I don't have jitters."

"You are bouncing on your heels."

Jane snapped said heels together. "Fine. Anything else?"

"What about your glasses?"

"My glasses?" Her hand went up to her eyes, which, upon her not finding any glasses perched on her nose, went wide. "I don't have my glasses." She quickly turned toward the dresser that divided their twin beds. "Oh, fuck, where did I put them? Do you know where I put th--"

She straightened abruptly. Darcy bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing.

When Jane turned back around, the look on her face was impressively close to murderous. "I don't wear glasses."

Darcy pushed her own glasses up on her nose and blew a cheeky kiss into the air.

"You're a terrible person."

"I know."

"I should fire you."

"But you won't."

Jane glowered at her for a moment, before she huffed with fond exasperation. "But I won't."

Linking her arm with Jane's, Darcy dragged her friend towards the door. "Come on. I want to see you take those snobbish science jerks down a peg."


End file.
